Don't Eat Your Hero
by Jurodan
Summary: Beast Boy becomes a spokesman for PeTA [People for the ethical treatment of animals] on their newest campaign: Don't Eat Your Hero! How will the team take it? Flames Welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: PeTA

Robin strode into the operations room shifting through the mail they had received. Raven was off to the side, meditating, Starfire was cooking, and a disgruntled Beast Boy was losing horribly to a rather chipper Cyborg. Beast Boy threw the controller up into the air in defeat. Cyborg merely turned and looked at him, smiling widely as Beast Boy grabbed his head, and leaning forward resting his elbows on his shoulders. "You know you can't beat me man."

"Beast Boy…" Robin lifted the letter up into the light, to making sure it really was meant for Beast Boy, then looking over to him, "… you've got mail today." Cyborg looked up as did Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy got mail? Has that ever happened before?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "No… not outside of fan mail… the chicks dig me you know."  
Cyborg rolled his eye as his friend got up to grab the letter from Robin, "Who's it from?"

"PeTA. People for the ethical treatment of animals." Robin replied, handing the small letter to him, Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he grabbed it from him smiling intensely, "Is this another information packet about the evils of eating meat? We're not going to turn into vegetarians Beast Boy, I'm sorry."

Beast Boy didn't seem to notice, instead tearing the letter open, scanning it, then screaming with joy, rushing from the room. The others, Raven excluded stared.

"Tell me, is that a sign of good news for friend Beast Boy?" Starfire said, putting her pink covered wooden tablespoon down.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other uneasily before Robin looked to Starfire, "Yes… although I'm not sure it's a good sign for the rest of us."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Beast Boy ran to his room, the crumpled up letter still in his hand. He had done it! He had contacted PeTA and told them his idea. Not only did they reply they LIKED it! They wanted him to CALL them! He quickly turned into a myriad of animals, holding the letter by his trunk as an elephant, on his head as a ferret, on his nose as a seal, and in his mouth as a dog before he reached his room. Returning to human form he smiled wildly he jumped into his cluttered room and rushed to the phone.

"What was that number again?" He placed the wrinkled paper on the table and flattened it out as best he could. Checking the paper again he saw her signature! Kirk Newgrid, president of PeTA, had signed it personally! He lifted the paper up and hugged it, it was among the happiest days of his life. Shaking a bit, he placed the paper back down, found the number they had given him to call, and started to dial.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Robin had taken Beast Boy's place after he had left, but had also taken Cyborg's place as well… taking the winner's position repeatedly as Cyborg growled and scowled in frustration. Starfire had managed to burn her… well they weren't exactly sure what it was to begin with so it was probably for the best. Raven had left for the roof to meditate. And just as Robin finished Cyborg off once again, Beast Boy burst into the room.

"Robin!" Beast Boy said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Robin lunged to his feat, expecting an emergency, what he found was Beast Boy scratching the back of his head smiling sheepishly. Robin's enthusiasm fell away, "What is it?" He asked dourly.

"I was… sorta kinda wondering if I could have the next few days off?" Beast Boy's grin widened.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's kind of personal. Please?" Beast Boy pleaded, clasping his hands in front of him.

Robin looked to Starfire and then Cyborg, "Well… it has been kind of slow around here, I guess we can hold down the fort without you."

Robin had barely finished his sentence when Beast Boy turned and fled at breakneck speed, nearly knocking Raven over as she entered the Operations room. Raven had to grab the doorframe so she didn't fall over. She glared at him as he rushed off, snorted, and then walked in, "What is he so happy about?"

"I… really don't know Raven." Robin said, then turned back to play more video games.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Beast Boy rushed to his room once more, they wanted him there as soon as possible, he packed a few spare uniforms, some other necessities, and a picture of Terra. "You'd love this…" He said, kissing the photo, then placed it in the special compartment of his travel bag. He was leaving in another three hours, getting on a train so he could get to PeTA headquarters. It would be an overnight train, but they were paying his way. He could barely contain his excitement. He was going to become the spokesman for their next campaign…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Robin looked at the empty seat of the dinner table, Raven didn't seem to care, but the others had noticed Beast Boy's absence. Starfire put down her silverware, "When is friend Beast Boy due to return?"

Robin shrugged, "A few days, he'll be back, don't worry."

"Enjoy the silence while you can." Raven said, taking another sip from her tea.

Cyborg's shoulders fell, "Yeah…"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Beast Boy arrived at the PeTA's waterfront national headquarters in Norfolk, Virginia. It was a fairly big complex, and Beast Boy stood there admiring it. It was a beautiful day, and perfect weather. He'd have to go for a swim later on. Walking in, the smiling receptionist got up, "One moment, sir, we have a special greeting for you."

"Sir?" Beast Boy pointed to himself, looking around to see if there was anyone else he hadn't seen. He was the only one there besides the receptionist.

"Mr. Newgrid." The receptionist said into the phone. She looked up and smiled at him, "Yes, he's here."

Beast Boy barely had time to raise his hand to say something, when the doors burst open and dozens of PeTA members, Newgrid out in front, walked towards the hero, smiling, "Hello, Beast Boy." The man grabbed Beast Boy's hand, which had fallen from its raised position to an outstretched position in front of him, and shook it. Beast Boy looked at his hand then to the man who was shaking it, nodding dumbly. The man in front of him, holding his hand, was none other than Kirk Newgrid. The tall, thin, gracefully aging brown haired man in his mid-fifties standing in front of Beast Boy, shaking his hand, was none other than the President of PeTA. Beast Boy was actually shaking his hand, "We here are PeTA are proud to have you as our only superhero spokesman…" He looked up at Kirk still a little shaken by the experiences of shaking the hand of one of his heroes, his smile widened, "hopefully the first of many." Beast Boy nodded and was led inside.

The first thing Beast Boy saw upon entering the next room was the table and what was on it: sandwiches, veggie-burgers, and dozens of other meat substitutes lay on it. "Go ahead, it's a congratulatory party, and you're the guest of honor." He looked back, but couldn't see who said it. He nodded anyway, and walked over, grabbing a plateful or food, several other PeTA members following in his footsteps.

The meal was amazing, a delicious meat free lunch complete with soymilk on the side. Kirk had sat down next to him, and there had been a photo of the two with soymilk mustaches. Beast Boy laughed at that, but he had been starving. The train hadn't served any vegetarian food outside of a completely inedible salad, so old that the lettuce had been brown, the fact that their only dressing had been ranch with milk. He hadn't touched it. Here though, they had everything he could dream of, any vegan dish he could imagine, and everything tasted so good. Finishing up the rice based ice-cream they served, he burped loudly, then covered his mouth horrified. Everyone was staring at him in shock. He shrunk in his seat, completely embarrassed, murmuring, "Excuse me."

To his surprise, he heard a chuckle from the person next to him. Wide eyed, he looked to Newgrid who had a small smile on his face, he chuckled again, shaking his head. Most of the others followed suit until everyone was laughing. Kirk turned to Beast Boy shaking his head, "It's ok." Kirk put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy sat up, smiling sheepishly.

"Now, I know this is a bit soon after lunch, but I was hoping we would be able to start as soon as possible." Kirk smiled with polite expectancy.

Beast Boy nodded rapidly, "Oh, sure."

Kirk patted him on the shoulder, smiling, "Excellent."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The days had been rather boring, even Raven had begun to notice Beast Boy's absence, although she claimed she enjoyed it the others could tell she was beginning to wonder. Starfire had attempted to play video games against Cyborg, but that had been a dismal failure; and Robin beat Cyborg with such ease so many times that Cyborg had completely given up after the second day. Robin lay back on the couch, looking away from Starfire's television show, which she was watching halfheartedly. Why the girl wanted to watch a show on fungus Robin would never understand.

The door to the operations room opened and everyone turned to see Beast Boy walk in. With the noticeable exception of Raven, all were at his side in an instant. Starfire hugged him tightly, "OH! Friend! I am most glad you have returned!" She released him to find his face slightly blue, then hugged him again until Robin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah… I think he needs some air. But I'm glad you're back Beast Boy." Robin smiled.

"Yeah man, you have no clue how boring it is around here without you." Cyborg added.

"You mean how boring it is to loose ninety seven times in a row?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cyborg scowled and Beast Boy laughed, finally regaining the ability to breathe, "Yeah, I'm glad I'm back…" He smiled widely.

"So… what were you doing anyway? You never explained." Raven queried, finally walking over to him, holding a cup of herbal tea in her hands.

"Heh… I think I should show you." He said, showing them an unlabeled videotape.

The group stared at it, Raven raising an eyebrow, and they collectively followed Beast Boy over to the massive TV where he popped the video in. The screen went black for a moment, and Beast Boy rushed over sitting down with his friends, "Give it a sec…"

It flashed a few numbers like an old movie, and then came to life. Beast Boy was standing in the middle of simple set, smiling while a narrator's voice commented, "This is Beast Boy, one of the Teen Titans and one of Jump City's biggest heroes…" Beast Boy changed form into a cow and let loose a large moo, then the screen split, one half showing Beast Boy and the other a hamburger. He stayed that way for a moment longer then turned into a chicken, the other panel quickly changing to show a roast chicken. The other panel disappeared, as Beast Boy returned to normal smiling and said, in unison with the narrator shouted, "Don't eat your hero! Go Vegetarian!"


	2. The Vow

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Vow

The first noise everyone heard was Raven coughing as she had involuntarily swallowed her herbal tea, but it had gone down the wrong tube. Coughing madly and grasping her throat she nearly doubled over. "What…" She coughed a few times and the others stared at her unsure what to do, "…was that?" She asked between coughs, trying to regain her composure. Sitting back up she looked at Beast Boy, covering her mouth as she flew into another coughing fit. The others followed suit.

"It's PeTA's new ad campaign!" He said proudly.

There was a profound silence that was interrupted only by Raven's coughing. Robin was the next to speak, "It's… what?"

Beast Boy was smiling, oblivious to the other Titan's reactions, "It's PeTA's new ad campaign, I got the idea and sent it in to them. The letter I got a few days ago was them saying it was a great idea!" He beamed.

"You came up with that?" Raven asked in a surprised tone, finally managing to stop coughing.

"Yeah, what do you guys think?" Beast Boy looked at his teammates. Robin and Cyborg's mouths hung open limply, Starfire was blushing shrunk back in her seat. Raven was returning to her normal position, but with a uneasy look on her face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Beast Boy? I mean…" Robin paused trying to think of something to say to finish the sentence, but came up blank.

Beast Boy frowned, "You don't like it… I knew you wouldn't I never should have showed you." He stood up, walked over to the VCR and pressed eject. The other titans looked between each other, trying to figure out what to say.

"But you are not the burger of ham that we ate for lunch." Starfire added innocently.

Beast Boy turned scowling, "Yeah, but I could be. How would it make you feel to know that you were accidentally eating your own friend?"

Starfire sat back in her seat her lip trembling a bit. Cyborg had turned a shade of green and Robin looked a little horrified. Raven folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. Beast Boy snorted, grabbed the tape and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Beast Boy jumped onto the lower bunk bed, they didn't understand. They never would. With a sigh he grabbed his bag, which he hadn't emptied, and pulled out the picture of Terra. After looking at it for a moment he placed it on his chest, "Why don't they get it?" He murmured, gnawing on his lip uneasily.

Beast Boy knew they wouldn't understand because they weren't like him. None of them could experience what it was like to become a cat, a puppy, or a lion. Nobody knew the freedom it gave him, the joy it gave him. And the sadness it gave him knowing that other people ate the animals he so loved to become. It hurt when they went out for pizza and Cyborg wanted it topped with sausage or pepperoni. Robin was even worse, tossing aside the first PeTA packet that had been handed to him and saying something about not crawling to the top of the food chain to eat tofu. Starfire's unearthly meals rarely contained meat, thankfully, but here as well as her home world she had eaten meat with great tenacity. In fact the only other person in the tower who didn't eat meat was Raven who apparently subsisted entirely off of herbal tea and the occasional apple. Beast Boy sighed and placed the photo back, "I just hope they aren't angry at me…"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Starfire sat down in her room, playing with Silkie joylessly. "Oh, my little bungorf…" she trailed off, resting the mutant silkworm in its crib. It was asleep in moments and she sat down on her bed looking around her room unhappily. She had not seen Beast Boy so upset before. She couldn't help but feel responsible… she had asked a foolish question. Her frown widened, she would have to apologize, but what if he was still angry? A small current of dread filled her, what if he did not accept her apology? What if he pushed her away? Starfire lay back on her bed as her insecurities filled her until a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, floating to the door.

"It's me, Beast Boy." The voice came from the other side.

Starfire stiffened, had he come to yell at her? She wasn't sure how much she had angered him with her comment. She opened the door with a forced smile, "I am much sorry for what I have said earlier." She said quickly before Beast Boy could even open his mouth.

He stared at her for a moment, then shook a little, "Uh… yeah…" Starfire's smile faded, he was still angry with her, he was going to yell at her, he was going to… "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier… it's just this means a lot to me." Beast Boy said slowly, and then looked down.

"Apology accepted!" Starfire was elated, grabbing and hugging the green imp until she heard a small pop and gasp for air at which point she released him.

Beast Boy took in a large gulp of air and stumbled back against the wall opposite her room. He grabbed his shore shoulder and winced, "Please… stop doing that." he murmured to which Starfire blushed and smiled.

"Sorry…"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Dude, what are we going to do? I mean, he was really angry, I heard him talking to Terra in his room." Cyborg said dully, sitting down on the couch next to Robin.

"I don't think talking to a photograph can really be considered as talking to her Cyborg." Robin mentioned absently, still frowning.

Cyborg merely scowled, "It is to him. But that's not the point, he's really angry dude. What are we gonna do?"

"You could stop eating meat for a while." Raven's monotone voice sounded off from the corner. They looked up at her, but she hadn't even bothered glancing up from her book.

Robin didn't enjoy the thought and Cyborg didn't relish it either, but after a few moments of thinking about it, they nodded their heads in compliance. "The tower will be meat free for a week…" His voice seemed strained as he said it, "but that's all."

Beast Boy burst into the room Starfire in tow, he was smiling widely, "THANKS GUYS!"

Robin's jaw dropped, "How long have you been out there?"

"Long enough to hear you say you'd give up meat for a week." Beast Boy said, beaming. He turned to Raven, "Thanks!" She didn't look up from her book, merely flipping a page. "You guys are just gonna love it! I know a great vegetarian grill, we can go there tonight."

Cyborg's shoulders fell, "Yay… vegetables…"

"See you guys soon! I gotta make a call." Beast Boy said, turned and ran off.

"You don't think?" Robin looked at Cyborg, "Nah… he wouldn't…" There was a brief pause and both of their eyes went wide and they ran after him. "Beast Boy! Wait!"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Mr. Newgrid? Yeah, Beast Boy here, the team promised not to eat meat for the entire week!" Beast Boy smiled looking through the videophone.

"That's excellent Beast Boy." Mr. Newgrid smiled widely, "The Titans' vow not to eat meat for a week, perhaps we should hold a press conference? Could you bring that up with the team?"

"Sure… although Raven's not much of a press conference-y person… or a camera person… or a person-person…" Beast Boy gnawed on his lip, thinking about how much trouble it would bring him to ask her to get in front of a large crowd of reporters and be shown on cable TV when her heard shouting from outside.

"Beast Boy! Wait!" Robin shouted, rushing towards the unkempt room. He ran in the door, Cyborg behind him. Robin saw the screen was on and sighed with frustration, "Too late…"

"Are those other members of the Teen Titans?" Newgrid asked innocently. He was not able to see them, but heard Robin's voice.

"Yeah, my friends Robin and Cyborg, come here guys, I'd like you to meet someone." Beast Boy waved for them over.

Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances, finally moving to the videophone and looking into the monitor. The man on the other end was smiling, "My name is Kirk Newgrid, head of PeTA, people for the ethical treatment of animals, and you must be the illustrious Robin and Cyborg of the Teen Titans. It's a pleasure to speak to you."

"Hello…"

Robin looked to Beast Boy with a raised eyebrow, unsure what to say, but Newgrid started before he could come up with anything, "Beast Boy has informed me of the vow you made earlier, to stop eating meat for a week. I think that's wonderful."

Cyborg's heart sunk, "Yeah…"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in a press conference. Having such famous heroes saying they're going cruelty free for a week would be a tremendous boost to our organization." Newgrid said with a widening smile.

Robin bit his lip, "We'll have to talk to the rest of the team about it."

"Wonderful. Now, I'd like to say that our commercials that our dear friend Beast Boy came up with…" Robin and Cyborg forced themselves to continue smiling although they eyed Beast Boy angrily, "… will be starting tonight."

All three Titans stared at the screen, "What?" Cyborg and Robin said in unison.

"You said it'd be at least a month…." Beast Boy said stunned.

Kirk's smile faded slightly "We managed to replace some of our other pre-scheduled commercials in your area with yours. I thought you would like it…"

"Are you kidding me? That's great!" Beast Boy said emphatically, waving his arms frantically waving his arms.

Kirk's smile widened, "Well then, the first commercial should come on around eight pm tonight." Beast Boy could barely contain his excitement; Robin and Cyborg shook their heads.

"Well, I would like to hear back from you about the press conference, of course, we'd also provide you with all the food you'd need for the week as payment." Kirk said, nodding to Robin.

"Oh… wonderful…" Robin's smile was fading quickly, even though he was trying to keep it from cracking.

"Well, I'm very thankful for that. Now, I'm certain you have more important things to do, like protect the city…" Kirk chuckled, "So I will let you go. Thank you again."

"Bye Mr. Newgrid." Beast Boy called out and the screen went blank. Beast Boy suddenly felt two sets of very angry eyes upon him and turned to find Cyborg and Robin glaring at him, he chuckled innocently, swallowing the growing lump in his throat, "Uh… what?"


	3. Cleanup

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Cleanup

"Absolutely not." Raven hadn't budged on the issue since Beast Boy brought it up half an hour ago Robin thought to himself, seeing the changeling on his hands and knees pleading with Raven. So far he had offered to do anything she wanted for a week, then a month, then a month and a week, bring her morning tea in bed, and a myriad of other bribes to get her to go to a press conference. So far, she had turned down every single one of them with little more than a glare.

Robin looked at the lone holdout smiling, Raven would never go to a national press conference; it just wasn't her style. He had bargained with Beast Boy to do dishes for the month, and Cyborg had gotten controller 1 for life out of the deal. Unfortunately Starfire agreed to go eagerly, before she even knew that she could weasel something out of Beast Boy. "Come on Raven, PLEASE!"

"No." Her deadpan, monotone voice replied, she hadn't bothered to look up from her book.

"I'll never ask you for anything again!"

"Brilliant choice, never asking for help in the middle of a dangerous battle." She flipped the page of her book as Beast Boy groaned defeated. "There is nothing you can offer me that I want."

"Please, Raven, this means a lot to me." Beast Boy sulked for a moment, frustrated and beaten.

There was a brief pause and then Raven looked up, "How much does it mean to you?"

"Raven it's a national press conference with Kirk Newgrid, head of PeTA! It means more to me than anything else." He replied, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She placed the book aside, looking at Beast Boy intently, "Prove it."

"Prove it? How?" He stammered, trying to think of something to say.

Raven shook her head and leaned over, whispering into his ear so only he could hear. Beast Boy paled and looked at Raven cringing, "… you're serious, aren't you?" She nodded, leaning back on the couch. Beast Boy watched her for a moment and swallowed the lump in his throat, "If I do it, will you come?"

The smallest tinge of a smile played upon Raven's lips, and her normally monotone voice had taken on a slightly melodic tone, "If you do it, I will go." She quickly reopened to the page she had been on and started reading, the smile still on her lips. Beast Boy pumped his arms back in triumph and ran from the room before anyone could ask him any questions about how he got Raven to join them.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Beast Boy quickly called PeTA headquarters, misdialing the number three times in his manic state. Finally calming down enough to dial the number correctly he smiled, the secretary who had referred to him as sir answered, "Mr. Newgrid please, its _really_ important news. The Teen Titans have agreed to do the press conference!"

Her eyes widened slightly, "Let me put you through."

The screen went black for a moment and then the secretary re-appeared, "I'm sorry, Mr. Newgrid isn't in at the moment… perhaps you should try back in an hour?" She smiled awkwardly, trying not to look embarrassed.

Beast Boy's heart fell, "Oh… yeah… sure."

"Oh, don't worry sir, I know he'll want to hear this, he's just not in the office at the moment, should I call you back when he returns?" The secretary stumbled trying to explain.

Beast Boy nodded, still a bit disheartened, "Thank you."

There was a quick nod from the other end, a short silence and then another came up on her side, "I'm sorry sir, I have to go, thank you for calling the headquarters of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals." She smiled and the line went dead, Beast Boy slowly hanging up as well.

"Well… I better get to work then." He murmured, frowning as he looked about his room.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So… Raven… what'd Beast Boy give you." Robin asked tentatively.

She didn't look up from her book, completely ignoring the three titans standing, in Starfire's case hovering, in front of her.

"Is he to bring you breakfast in bed?" Starfire asked cheerfully. Raven flipped the page and continued on without looking up.

"It's something embarrassing, isn't it?" Cyborg chimed in, smiling, "You're making him do something embarrassing!"

Raven sighed, closed the book and set it down, "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" There was a brief pause, and then the other Titans nodded. Raven smiled, "Very well then." She said calmly, and then went back to reading her book while the other Titans stared at her with their jaws open.

"Raven and her stupid demand…" Beast Boy growled kicking a piece of what might have been food… several years ago… before returning to his duty. He knew he shouldn't have offered to do this, but it was the very last thing he had been able to think of. More stuff fell out of the closet, and Beast Boy moaned pitifully, "Not again…" He shoved some of it back in and shut the bulging door. He looked about his room, still a complete mess, but it was a start, most of the stuff that had been on the floor was now on the bottom bunk of his bed to be sorted. He had actually offered to clean his room and keep it clean until after the press conference. "Why couldn't I have just been her slave?" Beast Boy murmured, tossing some more items onto the bed and some other… things into the trash.

The knock on his door surprised him and he dropped a gooey item he had grabbed accidentally, "Who's there?"

"Open up, let's see your progress." Raven's usual monotone voice had returned, although he knew she was suppressing a smile when he opened the door. She walked in easily, and immediately raised an eyebrow, "I think this actually looks worse than before." She turned and looked at him directly, "What have you been doing in here?"

"Very funny Raven…" Beast Boy frowned and walked past her, and sat down on the very edge of his bunk bed. He winced, stood back up, and moved a bent up fork, it hadn't pierced his skin or his suit, but he certainly hadn't enjoyed the feeling. Raven shook her head and sighed.

"That is why you have to clean your room more often…" She looked to the floor where the gooey item had fallen, "… as well as that." She side stepped it, used her powers to shift objects away from the edge and sat down beside him. He sighed and leaned up against the railing. Raven looked forward, apparently staring into space, "You really want me to go to the press conference. It means a great deal to you."

"Yeah." He mumbled, looking over to the videophone. It had been three hours and no one had called back.

"Beast Boy, you do realize I don't eat meat at all." Raven looked to him and Beast Boy returned it.

"Yes, I know."  
"Why do you want me at the press conference so badly?"

"Because, it should be all the Titans, not just me, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg."

"I see." Raven nodded, resting a hand on his leg, "Well then, I suggest you get back to work." She stood and exited his room as Beast Boy's frown dampened, but before she exited the room, she turned and looked at him, "I suggest some sort of air freshener as well."

"Gee… thanks Raven…" He turned, shaking his head, annoyed at her, but somewhat relieved she intended on holding up her end of the bargain… until he saw the state his room was in.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Dinnertime came surprisingly quick, and the Titans stood idly in the Operations room waiting for Beast Boy to lead them to their… supper. Cyborg tapped his foot on the floor anxiously, "Man… I cannot believe I'm doing this."

"You made a promise, keep it." Raven commented, opening an eye and stopping her meditation.

"We promised Beast Boy." Robin commented, slightly annoyed, "We have to keep it."

"Yes, we should not let friend Beast Boy down." Starfire said cheerfully.

"Where is he? He said he'd be here half an hour ago…" Cyborg grumbled, a low rumbling coming from his stomach, reverberating in the metal casing.

"He's cleaning his room."

There was a long pause and everyone turned to look at Raven who had gone back to her meditation. "What did you say? I must have misheard you…" Robin said, trying to reign in his confusion.

Raven stopped meditating, sitting on the couch, "He's cleaning his room, he's been doing it all afternoon." There was an audible gasp from Cyborg and Robin while Starfire looked a bit confused.

"Is that what he's doing to get you to come?" Cyborg asked, face a mask of complete shock.

"Yes, it is." She said in her normal monotone voice.

"He hasn't cleaned his room since…" Robin paused, shaking his head, "…he's never cleaned his room before."

"I know." She said, watching the door disinterestedly.

"This must really mean a lot to Beast Boy…" Robin muttered, still a bit shocked.

At that moment the door opened and Beast Boy entered, disheveled and with a small tear on the side of his uniform. He trudged down to the couch, fell into it and relaxed for a moment, head resting back, looking up at the ceiling. "Raven… I'm done." He said, completely exhausted.

The other Titans watched him, unsure of what to say. They looked between him and Raven, who had put her cowl up, their eyes finally returning to Beast Boy. Starfire pointed to the rip, "Beast Boy, are you damaged?" Starfire asked, floating closer.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Nah… just got caught on something. I'm fine…"

An uncomfortable silence set in, nobody knowing what to say until Cyborg's stomach rumbled again and he was compelled to speak, "Yo… BB, are we going out to dinner or what?"

Beast Boy looked at him, face filled with weariness, "Where are we going?"

"Well, you said you were taking us to a vegetarian… grill was it?" Robin said, more than a bit disturbed at the thought of grilled broccoli.

Beast Boy shook of his weariness, "Oh, yeah, Vegan Grill, it's not far from here, just follow me." His energy had returned, partially at least. He quickly made his way to the door, the others following, Robin and Cyborg reluctantly so.

"Yay… Vegan Grill." Robin muttered underneath his breath, Cyborg nodded, and then they were out the door.

Beast Boy hovered at the doorway a moment longer, looking at the phone, shaking his head, and then led the way.


	4. Dinner And A Show

Chapter 4: Dinner and a Show

The vegan grill was just down the road, as Beast Boy had proclaimed earlier in the day. It was a small building, situated between an organic grocery store and the game store that Beast Boy went frequently visited when new video games came out. Robin and Cyborg looked in through the window more than a little leery at the very concept of grilled vegetables. Beast Boy sighed, and sat down on a bench next to Raven who looked about with a look of complete indifference.

"Those don't look like grilled vegetables." Cyborg said, pointing to some pre-made plates covered with food and visible to all, basic advertisements in this case, showcasing their selection.

"That's because they're not just grilled vegetables." Beast Boy grumbled, "Dude, do you know what grilled spinach would taste like?" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out in disgust, Robin and Cyborg looking at him completely shocked.

"Do you mean that the foods are cooked differently?"

"Of course they are!" Beast Boy's arms were held out in front of him, palms upturned, looking at them with an exasperated expression, "What? Did you really think that all they served was grilled vegetables? Come on guys, give me a little more credit than that."

Starfire looked over the shoulders of the embarrassed pair, Robin muttering an apology to a triumphant Beast Boy. Her eyes widened, "They have Mushrooms!" They all turned and stared at the girl, who had clasped her hands together and was apparently in a state close to ecstasy.

"Uh… yeah… they have plenty of mushrooms." Beast Boy nodded slowly, unsure of a good response to Star's unusual reaction. Starfire floated a little higher then zipped for the door.

"Aliens." Raven stated, shook her head and slowly followed, but not before looking at the menu to make sure they had herbal tea as Beast Boy had promised before she had accepted the invitation.

The Titans walked into the building and for a moment the room seemed devoid of sound. The entire room was staring at them wide eyed. The Titans weren't exactly recluses holed up in their towers, but it wasn't often that they collectively showed up to a vegetarian restaurant on a Friday night. Beast Boy tried to play it off coolly, but quickly blushed, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, while waving with the other. "Hi…"

Behind the counter of the buffet like restaurant, a tallish, smiling, blonde haired man with glasses waved them over. Beast Boy sighed with relief, "Hey Paul."

The man smiled a bit wider, leaning over the counter, "Hey Beast Boy. I see you finally got your friends to come along."

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, hey Paul, wait until you hear the news…"

Starfire floated in front of him, viewing the large platters of food that were dolled out and then cooked. Her mouth watered over the mushroom section, "I want that." She said, pointing to a small plastic container that was filled with mushrooms.

Paul raised an eyebrow to the rest of the Titans, and then turned to Starfire, "The mushrooms?" She nodded and he started dolling it out, "Now, what else will you have?"

"Nothing else." She said cheerily

Paul raised an eyebrow, but then tilted his head to the side in a shrug, "Ok." Smiling, he lifted the plate and handed it to her, "Here you go."

"More please." She said, looking at the plate with an ever-widening smile.

"Ok…" Paul put some more on the plate, looking up to Starfire to see when to stop. She didn't shake or nod her head so he continued placing more mushrooms on the plate, looking up at her to see if that was all. He eyed the Titans again, desperately, as he ran out. They looked as surprised as he did, staring at the massive mound of mushrooms on the plate. He bit his lip, looking up at the superhero that was floating in front of him, "I'm sorry, that's all we have…" Starfire frowned, but nodded, taking the plate and heading to the register, leaving the Titans and Paul in silence. Paul shook his head, watching the Tamaranian princess who was now paying for her meal, "Beast Boy…" He turned, shaking his head in awe, "I have never, ever seen someone want that many mushrooms. Is that all she eats?"

"No… it's actually the first time I've seen her eat mushrooms." He mumbled, staring as Starfire dug into her plate, devouring most of the pile in mere moments.

The entire team and the man behind the counter stood in stunned silence for a moment longer before Paul looked away, then winced, "Ah… yeah… sorry, there are people behind you, so, can I take your orders?" He pointed and the Titans saw a small amount of people waiting patiently behind them.

"Herbal tea, no milk, no sugar, just the hot water and herbal tea." Raven stated plainly.

Paul nodded and quickly set up her drink, handing it to her and then moving onto Robin, "What will you have, sir?"

Robin looked at the menu, "I think I'll have…" He frowned, "… the Caesar salad?" The very thought of eating salad for dinner made him queasy, but it was the only thing he really recognized. He took the plate, winced a little, and then walked to the register.

Cyborg stared at the menu with a look of complete disgust. Beast Boy was shaking his head, "Dude, you want me to order something I think you'll like?" Cyborg frowned, but nodded. Beast Boy pointed to one of the meals that was on display. "He'll have the whole grain spaghetti and tofu meat balls with organic tomato sauce." Cyborg balked, but Beast Boy smiled at his friend, "Trust me." The meal was quickly prepared and given to the distrusting Cyborg who eyed the plate with a combination of fear and loathing.

Beast Boy nearly pushed his friend to the register then returning to finally order his meal, "I'll have the stir fry vegetables with bean curd stew on the side."

Paul nodded, quickly preparing the order, "So, what's up with your friends? I mean… the one girl had only mushrooms. What's up with that?"

"She's from a different planet, you should see their food!" Beast Boy said, looking back at Starfire.

Paul was quickly tossing the vegetables in the wok around, steam and boiling oil flailing around the vegetables, "Ah, but the others didn't know what they were ordering, except the girl in the cloak."

"Yeah, Raven, she drinks herbal tea all the time, I think I saw her eat an apple, once." Beast Boy shrugged, "As for Robin and Cy, well, they don't eat much vegetarian."

Paul nodded, handing his meal, "Before Mrs. Mushroom interrupted, you were going to tell me something. What was it?"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, "Hey, Paul, can you make sure that the TV is on and the volume is up at eight tonight?"

Paul shrugged, "Sure, now enjoy your meal, I've got other customers to serve…"

Beast Boy nodded, paid for his meal and walked over to where the rest of the Titans were sitting. Robin picked at his food, eating a little bit at a time; much like the bird that was his namesake. Starfire had finished her platter, and Raven was sipping her tea. Cyborg had not touched his food, looking at it as if it was some of Starfire's cooking. "Ah come on man, try it." Beast Boy said, bits of vegetables coming from his half full mouth. Raven moved her chair a few more inches away, shaking her head, and then returning to her tea. Cyborg felt everyone watching him, and, finally bowing to pressure, took his fork, grabbed some of the spaghetti and stuffed it into his mouth.

The others watched in anticipation of a reaction. Cyborg paused, nodded, and with a full mouth commented, "Hey, this isn't bad BB." He sucked into the noodles and started to devour his food with the speed he usually reserved for his own cooking.

The spaghetti was gone before anyone knew it, but the two 'meatballs' sat on the plate. Beast Boy eyed Cyborg cautiously, he had been expecting this, "You gonna finish your meal Cy?"

"Uh…" Cyborg had been avoiding this since Beast Boy had joined the team, "… yeah." He replied reluctantly, stabbing one of the meatballs and bringing it to his lips so slowly it was painful. He opened his moth and put the meatball a fourth of the way in, even though he usually stuck the entire meatball in his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing. He had braced himself, anticipating the worst, a taste so horrendous that he would be forced to spit it out… what he found was something similar to his normal meatballs. The texture was different, much, much different, not a crumpled together jumble of meat, but a rather bumpy, chewier taste. The taste was similar to his normal food, slightly off, but more palatable than he had ever expected.

Beast Boy frowned slightly, the look on Cyborg's face was confused, unsure. He wasn't enjoying it. He hated it. Now Cyborg would never turn to vegetarianism… "This isn't half bad."

Beast Boy looked up from his doubts and delusions, "It is?"

Cyborg nodded, sticking the rest of the meatball in his mouth, "Not as good as the real thing, but not bad."

Beast Boy jumped from his seat, throwing his arm into the air in complete elation; he had gotten his foot in the door with Cyborg. Maybe now Robin would try it? Beast Boy looked to Robin who was shaking his head at Cyborg, while sticking his fork into the remnants of his salad. His arms fell a little, but suddenly a yell from behind grabbed his attention, "Hey, Beast Boy, you're on TV! Hey, everybody, Beast Boy is on TV!" Beast Boy turned, Paul, who had turned on the TV and had been watching it during the lull, had yelled to him. There was a small murmur from the people in the shop, and Paul turned the volume to the max. His eyes widened: the commercial! He had nearly forgotten it was coming on tonight.

He had already turned into a cow, and the split screen picturing him next to a hamburger, quickly following up with the scene of him turning into a chicken next to a roast chicken. Finally arriving at his scene of him returning to human shape and shouting with the announcer, "Don't eat your hero! Go Vegetarian!"

Beast Boy smiled, he would have to thank Paul for making sure the TV was on with the volume up in time for the commercials, not to mention letting him know it was on. That's when he looked over to Paul, who was looking between him and the TV slack jawed. He looked around the room, it seemed as if all eyes were on him, the room was completely silent outside of the pounding of his own heart.

A fear gripped Beast Boy, a fear much more profound than the fear he had when he had thought Cyborg had hated the tofu meatballs. He had no doubt they hated it as much as his friends had when they first saw it. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else, trying to block out what was sure to be laughter. That was when he heard the first clap, breaking through yet another nightmarish set of self-degrading illusions. Soon he found everyone in the room was clapping, were some cheering emphatically. A few even walked over asking for his autograph. Beast Boy reveled in his enhanced celebrity status, signing signatures and talking to each and every person who came up to him, which quickly became the entire restaurant.

The rest of the Titans looked on with a combination of surprise, relief, and joy for their friend, but they couldn't reach him to tell him. He was far to busy talking to all his 'fans', too busy to even notice the Titans eventually leaving without him…


	5. Arrivals

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: Arrivals

Beast Boy entered Titans Tower elated. The people at the vegan grill had loved it, the story of how he thought it up, and how he had met Kirk Newgrid. It was wild; everyone was hanging on his every word. He was like a celebrity… actually, it wasn't like he was a celebrity; he _was_ a celebrity. Not like being recognized as one of the Teen Titnas.It was an amazing feeling, knowing that he actually had… well, fans! It was hard to believe something so small could create such a huge effect, but it had. He entered the elevator, heading for the operations room, with all that talking he hadn't even finished his food and was starving.

The elevator let out and Beast Boy walked into the dark and empty hallway. The tower was quiet, Beast Boy didn't mind, humming a tune to himself as he walked into the operations room. Moonlight filtered into the windows providing the only light in the dark room. Beast Boy smiled anyway, turning towards the kitchen to find Raven sitting there looking out the window, "Hey Raven."

She nodded in acknowledgement, not looking away from the window as she lifted a cup of tea to her lips and took a sip. Finishing it, she placed it down on the table behind her, as Beast Boy began rooting through the fridge to find something to eat. "Enjoy your evening?"

Beast Boy fumbled with a small dish of tofu, then looked back to Raven who hadn't turned around to speak at him, "Yeah, it was a blast! Everyone was talking to me! I can't believe it, it was like I was famous or something."

Raven nodded, "So, when did you notice we left?"

"I…" Beast Boy stammered. He hadn't even realized they were gone until he had come into the kitchen and found Raven. He frowned, "I didn't."

She looked back to him, finally tearing herself away from the window, "Nice attention to details."

"HEY! You should talk!" Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "You spend less time with the team than anyone!" He shouted, pointing at her accusingly.

Raven merely shrugged, taking her cup over to the sink, "Possibly." She placed it down, "But I've never made my friends wait two and a half hours while I ramble on."

Beast Boy scowled, "I did not do that."

"We were done and gone before you even realized it Beast Boy. It's two AM." She gave him a deadpan look.

"Two AM? No, it can't be…" She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and then pointed to the clock. Beast Boy looked at it, she wasn't joking; it really was two AM. He suddenly didn't feel as hungry, and placed the food back in the fridge, "… sorry Raven."

She nodded, "I think we should both get to bed." He nodded and they left the room. Raven walked silently, had her cloak not shifted with her legs, he would have sworn she was flying. It was almost disturbing, knowing she was keeping such a brisk pace without making a sound. He barely noticed as she turned off to head towards her room. Beast Boy reached his room alone, but not nearly as happy as he had been when he reached the tower.

The door opened and Beast Boy wasted no time lunging onto his bed, rolling over, grabbing his backpack and pulling out his picture of Terra. He was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say and how to say it. "I screwed up, didn't I?" Was all he came out with. It was the only thing he could think of. Raven was right; he hadn't even realized they had left without him. But they left without him, right? Couldn't they have waited? He looked over at his clock. It was past two. Starfire could never stay up past midnight. Robin had been going to bed earlier ever since that incident with the Slade dust thing. Even Cyborg didn't enjoy staying up this late. Beast Boy frowned a bit, looking at the picture. He forced a smile and kissed the picture, "Good Night Terra." He replaced the picture and went to bed.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Robin was just finished with his daily morning jog when the doorbell rang. Robin paused, had he been hearing things? He very much doubted that someone else was awake at what even Raven called an ungodly hour in the morning. He quickly ran to the operations room, and his research room beside it, to check the security feed. Nothing besides outlines, it wasn't even dawn yet. He would have to improve the security to deal with something he had so obviously missed, a stupid mistake, one he should not have made. He frowned to himself, hearing another ring at the doorbell. Cautiously, he walked downstairs, staff at the ready. He paused at the doorway, getting a firm grip on the staff before activating the door mechanism and whirling into a combat position preparing for whatever came through the doors.

The door opened and Robin found himself lowering his staff. Outside there were several smiling people; the one in front was a tall, thin man with brown hair and a soft smile. He chuckled briefly, "I'm sorry we're so early, but I didn't receive the message until late last night. We came as soon as we heard you had agreed."

Robin blinked a few times, watching the man as he slowly made his way inside surrounded by a small entourage. They weren't combatants… but they were inviting themselves in. Shaking his head, he looked back to the man, "And… who are you exactly?"

The man seemed to light up, grabbing Robin's hand and shaking it, "My name is Kirk Newgrid, and you must be…" Kirk looked at the young man; sweat streaming down his face, hair matted from physical exertion and a lack of hair gel.

"Robin, you can call me Robin." He replied releasing his grip on the elder man's hand. The man was smiling, true, but something about him… it wasn't quite unnerving, but it made Robin uncomfortable. It was a feeling Robin shook off, "Well then… would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please, thank you." He nodded graciously.

Robin watched the others mill around, "Now, forgive my asking, but why is it you're here again?"

"The press conference, I was hoping to get it set up for noon."

Robin's jaw dropped ever so slightly. 'The press conference is today at noon? You've got to be kidding me… Beast Boy is going to pay for this.'

Kirk's smile faded for a moment, "I'm sorry, I know it really is early, but I must say, it's not every day that a group of superheroes agrees to give a press conference with us. I didn't wake you, did I?" He grinned uneasily.

Robin nearly chuckled, "No, not at all, you caught me at the end of my exercise routine. Let me get Beast Boy for you… just stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

Robin had never seen Beast Boy awake before nine o'clock in the morning. It was currently six thirty. Robin rubbed his gloved hands together; this was going to be worth doing a press conference at noon.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Beast Boy's snores could be heard from down the hall. There was a reason why he had the floor to himself, because no one else could sleep there, not even Cyborg, and he didn't need to sleep. Of course, Robin was awake, but it was disturbing to know that someone could snore so loudly. Finally making it Beast Boy's room he was nearly pushed backwards by the extreme sound. Beast Boy had never snored this loudly before… maybe he was in elephant form? Robin sighed; this might not be as easy as planned.

He knocked, his hand hitting the door three times as was his custom. No response, from inside besides another large snore. Robin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Beast Boy, wake up."

Another snore. "Beast Boy, wake up." Robin repeated again. Another snore. He would have to resort to more appropriate measures. "Activate omega theta code." The door opened and Robin walked inside. Being leader had its perks, such as the ability to get into any room in the building. What he found did not amuse him. Beast Boy lay in bed, drooling slightly, with a megaphone next to his mouth. Letting the shock wear off, he walked over and removed the megaphone. Robin paused staring at it, shaking his head, 'Why on earth would he bring that to bed with him?'

Robin tossed the megaphone away and shook Beast Boy a little, eliciting a small grumble from the green boy, "Beast Boy, wake up, you have guests."

An incoherent mumble followed, and Beast Boy rolled over onto his other side. Robin sighed, shaking him some more, putting his head next to Beast Boy's head and shouting, "Beast Boy, wake up, Kirk Newgrid is here, and he wants to do the press conference at noon!"

There was a slight mumble and Robin was sure he heard Beast Boy say, "Five more minutes…" before he snored again.

Robin frowned, this he wasn't expecting. He had just yelled in his ear, and that didn't wake him up. That's when Robin had to pause and shake his head, "Beast Boy… I didn't know you were this smart." He grabbed the megaphone and placed it to Beast Boy's ear. "WAKE UP!" Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he nearly launched out of bed, slamming his head into the bunk bed above him instead.

"OW! Dude, why did you wake me up? I was having a dream…" His eyes wandered to his backpack, but he shook it off, "Why did you wake me up at" Beast Boy's eyes bulged when he saw his clock, "DUDE! IT IS SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING!"

Robin smirked to himself, "Kirk Newgrid is downstairs at the entrance talking about holding the press conference at noon."

There was a moment where Beast Boy's jaw moved to form words, but then gave up and hung limply. He shook his head rapidly, regaining what little sense he would have at this hour. He grabbed Robin looking into his mask, "Kirk Newgrid? Here? When? How? Why?"

Robin perked an eyebrow, "I think I just explained that…"

Beast Boy released Robin and began waving his arms around frantically, "He wants it done today! What are we going to do? Can we really do it today? I can't believe he came all this way! Did you let him in or is he still outside? Is anyone with him? Did you offer him food?" Beast Boy paled, they hadn't emptied out the fridge, the fact that the food was covered with blue fungus was nothing compared to the fact they might find meat there. How would they respond to that?

Robin bit his lip, Beast Boy was nearing hysterics. He would have to calm him down, "Beast Boy, I think we may be able to do it today, let me gather the team together. There shouldn't be any…" Robin found himself cut off by the alarms. Robin scowled, "Trouble."


End file.
